Luka: Sebuah Kisah Menyembuhkan
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Yagen ingin menanam apel. Sayangnya Horikawa menangis. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Yagen&Horikawa child AU day 11]


**Luka: Sebuah Kisah Menyembuhkan**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus, DMM**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Yagen&Horikawa child AU day 11**

**.**

**.**

Ada baiknya bagi Yagen, saat kakaknya, Ichigo, pergi bekerja. Dia akan berakhir sendirian di rumah. Tidak, sebetulnya tidak tepat sendirian. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan yang dapat dilakukannya. Misalnya, mengurus empat ekor kucing kesayangannya yang masih kecil-kecil. Induknya baru saja meninggal karena memakan ikan goreng yang diracun. Jahat betul orang yang membunuhnya, demikian Yagen membatin nestapa. Padahal Yagen sayang setengah mati dengan kucingnya. Induk berbulu coklat itu mati dengan mengenaskan. Yagen jadi ingin menangis setiap kali mengingatnya. Misalnya lagi, Yagen bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mempelajari bagaimana cara merawat pohon apel. Ia belum mencoba menanam memang, hanya membaca seputar teorinya dulu, tapi nanti kalau ia sudah paham, pasti Yagen akan mulai menanam. Ngomong-ngomong, dia terinspirasi menanam apel karena Yagen memang suka buah apel. Ichigo hanya pernah sekali membelikannya buah apel dan Yagen merasa bahwa, apel adalah buah terlezat di dunia. Jadilah dia mulai bertanya kepada kakaknya bagaimana cara menanam pohon apel, tapi Ichigo hanya mengerutkan kening dan berkata tidak tahu. Pada ulang tahun Yagen yang kesembilan, Ichigo membelikannya buku berjudul Apel dan Kebahagiaan. Sejak saat itulah Yagen terobsesi menanam apel.

Atau Yagen bisa bertemu dengan teman bermainnya. Namanya Horikawa Kunihiro. Yagen memanggilnya dengan Horikawa. Masih 9 tahun. Usia yang sebaya dengan Yagen. Ia adalah anak yang kurus pendek, tapi yang membuat Yagen menyukainya adalah karena Horikawa sangat pintar berbicara. Horikawa anak yang cerewet rupanya. Berteman dengan Horikawa, maka Yagen seketika lupa dengan rasa sepi yang melingkupinya. Bersama Horikawa, Yagen tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Sedemikian bersemangatnya Horikawa saat sudah tercebur mengoceh, turut menjalar kepada Yagen, membuatnya ikut bersemangat menjalani hari-hari yang sebelumnya suram. Senyuman tidak pernah absen dari bibirnya. Wajahnya selalu cerah. Kadang, jika imajinasi di dalam kepala sudah tidak dapat terampuni, Yagen menggambarkan Horikawa seperti api; panas, membakar, energi yang terlampau berlebihan. Atau bisa juga seperti bocah matahari; selalu bersinar, menyilaukan mata, tapi menghangatkan tangan dan batin.

Haduh, Yagen sampai lupa dengan tujuan mula-mula. Ia tadi hendak mengajak Horikawa untuk ikut membantunya menanam apel. Masalahnya, pagi ini Yagen melihat Horikawa sedang menangis. Tidak sampai terisak memang, tapi Yagen melihat mata Horikawa memerah dan air matanya mengalir deras meski tanpa suara. Entah apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, Yagen tidak tahu. Dengan pelan, diusapnya pipi Horikawa dengan telapak tangan. Tidak lupa punggung juga turut diusap-usap dengan lembut, seperti saat Yagen mengusap kepala kucing-kucingnya. Kata Ichigo, kucing memang suka dielus-elus. Itu menunjukkan kasih sayang. Yagen pun meniru hal ini dari Ichigo saat ia menangis. Yagen baru sadar, ternyata kucing dan manusia memiliki kemiripan—keduanya sama-sama suka dielus-elus. Dulu, Yagen memang pernah menangis karena ketahuan mencuri jajanan di warung-warung. Habisnya Yagen sangat kelaparan. Ichigo belum pulang dari bekerja ke kamar kardus buluk—tempat tinggal kakak beradik ini—dan Yagen sudah tidak tahan. Perutnya melilit perih, meminta diisi segera. Air bersih atau roti remah, tidak apa-apa, yang penting diisi. Sayangnya, air bersih adalah barang yang langka dan roti remah hanya dapat ditemui di dalam tumpukan tong sampah yang berbau menyengat. Yagen sedang malas mengorak-arik tempat sampah—tenaga tiada, bibir sudah pucat dan pecah-pecah—maka langkah terakhir adalah mengambil makanan di warung. Akibatnya, tangan dan pipinya kena tampar, jadilah ia menangis. Ia hampir digebuki warga tapi untunglah sang kakak tersayang datang menyelamatkan. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang Yagen tidak lagi menangis jika diperlakukan oleh orang dewasa seperti itu. Yagen tidak terlalu menyesal telah mencuri, tapi ia lebih menyesal karena ketahuan mencuri. Kalau saja ia berbakat dalam menyelinap atau setidaknya memiliki keterampilan berjalan tanpa suara, tak mungkin ia akan ketahuan secepat itu. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan tahan banting. Yagen lalu bertanya kepada Horikawa, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Jujurlah, mengapa kau menangis; tapi Horikawa hanya diam. Yagen mengamati Horikawa dengan lebih teliti. Ada memar keunguan di lengan kanan Horikawa. Sudut kiri bibirnya membentuk luka kecil. Mungkin sebelumnya sempat berdarah. Horikawa mencoba tersenyum tapi senyumnya lebih mirip ringisan sebab pastilah menahan perih pada bibir.

Jika ingin mengaku secara jujur, Yagen ingin sekali menanyai Horikawa macam-macam, mendesak kalau perlu (rasa penasaran sudah mengebor Yagen hingga ke level akut), seputar apa yang menyebabkannya menangis. Namun, melihat sikap dan gerak-gerik Horikawa yang canggung dan enggan membuka mulut, Yagen paham bahwa Horikawa tidak ingin berterus terang. Rasanya sedikit menyedihkan memang. Yagen jadi merasa tidak terlalu dipercaya, padahal mereka adalah teman, kan? Seorang teman seharusnya lebih mempercayai temannya. Namun, menurut hemat kebijakan dalam diri Yagen, ada kalanya seorang teman tidak bisa berbicara langsung jika sudah mengakut perkara pribadi. Rahasia biarlah menjadi rahasia. Jangan sampai mengusik kenyamanan pertemanan. Bisa gawat urusan kalau mereka sampai bertengkar. Yagen tidak mau Horikawa menjauhinya. Horikawa adalah teman Yagen satu-satunya. Dengan wajah tenang—yang semoga seperti wajah malaikat, Yagen membiarkan Horikawa memuaskan tangisnya. Ah, Yagen baru ingat, anak kecil memang kerap menangis, entah karena urusan sepele atau perkara mahapenting, Yagen sendiri tidak tahu. Sebenarnya lebih ke pura-pura tidak tahu, tutup kuping dan berlagak budeg, begitulah Yagen. Tapi dibiarkan begitu saja soal Horikawa. Biarlah ia menangis sampai puas. Toh, seorang bocah tidak mungkin terus-terusan menangis. Bisa kekeringan air mata jika tidak berhenti. Diberi mainan atau jajan sudah cukup untuk membendung tangisannya.

Ketika hari sudah mulai menyengat, matahari naik di tengah-tengah langit dan dengan sombongnya berpijar, Horikawa baru berhenti tergugu. Yagen menarik tangan Horikawa dan mengajaknya menanam apel. Jika Horikawa yang dulu selalu berdongeng tentang banyak hal, sekarang giliran Yagen yang bercerita. Banyak, banyak sekali yang Yagen ceritakan kepada Horikawa; kehidupannya di kolong jembatan yang keras dan sulit bersama Ichigo, kematian induk kucing peliharaannya belum lama ini, kegagalannya dalam mencuri yang tidak hanya sekali (sepertinya Yagen memang tidak memiliki potongan menjadi pencuri, sungguh sial), hingga cita-citanya memiliki kebun apel. Amat sederhana dalam pandangan anak-anak, tapi begitu bermakna bagi Yagen. Tanpa ada yang mengomando, Horikawa sudah menyerocos mengenai apa yang menimpanya hari ini dan mengapa ia sampai menangis. Ternyata, tadi ia baru saja dipukuli bos pemilik rumah. Selama ini Horikawa tinggal menumpang dengan bos pengamen. Tugasnya sehari-hari memang mengamen dan menemis, kemudian uang yang didapat dikumpulkan kepada bos, barulah Horikawa mendapat jatah makan. Apabila uang yang ia dapat banyak, sehari ia bisa makan hingga tiga kali. Namun, jika sedikit, jatah makan menjadi hanya sekali. Parahnya, tatkala Horikawa pulang hanya dengan membawa tangan kosong, maka jatah makan pun menjadi tiada. Seringkali, saat perut menjerit meminta diisi, pukulan dan bentakan adalah menu makan yang terpaksa harus ditelan. Entah mengapa, padahal selama ini mereka berdua sudah mendapat perlakukan kasar dari banyak orang, tapi melihat Horikawa yang kini tersenyum, Yagen merasa bahagia. Lupakan soal berapa kali ia pernah ditampar orang. Amnesiakan berapa kali Horikawa sudah menerima pukulan. Mereka berdua memang hanya berbagi luka, tapi justru luka itulah yang menyembuhkan mereka berdua.

[fin]

Thursday—March, 14th 2019


End file.
